Mob Boss Ryou
by RamecupMiso
Summary: It's an hour before an important meeting and Ryou can't help but want to enjoy this time with his bodyguard. Bakura on the other hand will have to be the mature one. I've had this idea of both Ryou and Yugi being mob bosses running around my head for a while now and I'm pretty sure no one asked for this AU but here it is.


So just to let everyone know I just chose random last names. It just makes it easier since the canon last names would just get confusing.

~/~

Work Text:

Bakura was fixing his sleeves of his pressed red dress shirt and glanced at the clock on the wall they had at least an hour before Ryou had to get to the meeting, not that he cared if they were late or not but the new up and coming mob boss might, but then again he didn't care much for Boss Mouto thoughts. If he were being honest with himself which he always was he had a little bit of respect for the up and coming mob boss but when compared to Ryou, Yugi Mouto wasn't even worth a second thought.

"Bakura." A familiar voice purred causing Bakura to turn, and saw Ryou sauntering out of the bathroom towel drying his hair, while a simple white towel hanging low on his hips, and specks of water were dripping down his chest. Dropping the towel he was using to dry his hair to the ground he stepped closer to Bakura and gently tugged on the black suspenders. "I see you're wearing the suspenders again." Green eyes twinkled with a merry wickedness, Ryou loved seeing Bakura in suspenders, there was just something about them on Bakura that drove him wild.

"You like them on me." He replied casually. "And you've gotten me a dozen and you probably have another dozen to give me." He teased his lover. "Besides I do look good in them" Bakura finished off his statement full of pride, he knew he looked well put together good enough to stand next to Ryou but not draw too much attention to himself.

Ryou pulled him back to the bed by the suspenders. "I adore you in them. I adore spoiling you whenever I can" Sitting on the bed Ryou tugged on the suspenders so that his bodyguard and his lover was sitting on his lap. "Then again I love you." One of Ryou's hand began to unbutton Bakura's shirt and run his hand along the firm chest, his hands occasionally grazing along the few scars that Bakura had gotten over the years. He knew that in their line of work, injuries were inevitable and there were times when Bakura would put himself in the line of fire to make sure Ryou would be safe.

"We're going to be late." Bakura whispered not believing the words that left his mouth.

"Hmm." Ryou hummed and leaned forward to press soft kisses along Bakura's chest. "Do you care that much about the meeting with Boss Mouto?"

Bakura shook his head. "I don't care about Boss Mouto. I care about your standing." Bakura pulled himself away only slightly. "I don't want him thinking that he's better than you." He growled out which was met by a small chuckle.

"Yugi doesn't think himself better then me." Ryou grabbed the suspenders once again, so when he fell back onto the bed Bakua would follow. "He respects me and I respect him. He even respects you." Ryou tightened his hold on the suspenders and tugged Bakura even closer, there lips barely touching. "Even his lover has some respect for you."

Bakura huffed and looked away, he didn't need to be reminded of Atem Pharos the foreigner who happened to be a fashion model and lover of Yugi Mouto. The first time he had seen the other Atem was clinging to Yugi's arm, dressed like he had just been clubbing and talking sweetly to him, like some sort of arm candy and he wanted to call the foreigner that, but apparently from the eavesdropping from the one sided conversation it was a good thing he hadn't done that since Yugi had just gotten done dealing with someone who had called Atem arm candy and Atem was doing his best to keep Yugi calm because apparently the mob boss who wore a tie printed with mini kuribo's had a temper. "Like I care what they think of me." He fixed his gaze down at Ryou's. "All I care about is what you think of me and what others think of you." He would and had killed anyone who insulted Ryou, he had killed people who insulted Ryou.

"I love you and to hell what anyone thinks of me." Ryou seeing that Bakura was about to argue he closed the small distance and pressed his lips to Bakura's slipping his tongue into Bakura's mouth, hoping to entice his bodyguard and his lover to have some fun with him before the meeting.

Bakura's hands went to grabbed Ryou's wrists and pinned them above his head and pulled away from the kiss. "We need to get dressed...well you need to."

"Since when are you the responsible one?" Ryou teased.

"Ever since we were kids and you decided that you just had to go exploring the forest, even though you were told not to."

"You remember our first official meeting."

"I could never forget it."

~flashback~

_Bakura recalls being six years old the day his parents drove to a large mansion and his father explaining what was going on. "You see Bakura the Sato family has been serving the Brando one for many many years and now, now it's your turn. It's an honor to serve them." It wasn't the first time his dad had said this. There were months where he wouldn't see his dad because he was busy with Brando-sama. "They have a son about your age and he is the one you will work for. This is an honor Bakura, treat it as such."_

_In the back seat Bakura pouted, he was no one servant but this meant a lot to his father and to his family. "Yes sir." He couldn't help but think that he was about to meet a spoiled brat and how was going to have to friends with them and deal with their stupidity, but he had no idea just how wrong he was._

_Once they had pulled up to the front door, three people were waiting, two adults and a boy his age who looked like an angel and as soon as the car was parked Bakura all but jumped out of the car._

_Bakura watched as his parents greeted the other adults but his attention was focused on the white haired boy._

"_Hello, my name is Ryou Brando." The boy with white hair bowed slightly just enough to be polite with a small smile that didn't quite reach Ryou's eyes._

"_I'm Bakura Sato." Bakura watched as green eyes sparkled with excitement, Ryou must have guessed why he was here._

"_So you're going to be my bodyguard then Sato-san?" The question was polite, formal and overly planned, the smile began to grow brighter._

"_Yeah, but call me Bakura, Saton-san is my old man." He didn't even hesitate in answering, honestly with the way Ryou smile widened at Bakura's tone made him realize that he wanted the other to smile more._

"_Alright Bakura-san." Ryou smiled before looking up to his father. "I'm going to go and play with Bakura." He announced proudly as he took hold of Bakura's hand._

"_Stay out of the forest." Ryou's father warned._

"_Yes sir."_

"_Don't worry Brando-sama, I'll look after him." Bakura said with all maturity that a six year old could muster, he would look after Ryou no matter what._

_Ryou had dragged them to the backyard knowing exactly where to avoid the family bodyguards and camera and dashed into the forest. "Come on Bakura." Ryou said excitedly before Bakura could protest and pull him back to the backyard. "It'll be fun. Besides you won't let anything happen to me will you?" Ryou pouted a little and that wasn't fair, how was he supposed to say no to that pout._

"_Of course I will. I'm your bodyguard." He nodded his head as if that was helping his case. Letting go of Ryou's hand he got down on one knee and took the pale hand in his own hand. "And I'll take care of you. I promise on the Sato name, I promise on my own that I'll make sure you'll be happy and safe."_

"_Good." Kneeling down as well he continued to smile. "I know we just met but I like you Bakura."_

"_Me too." Without warning Ryou leaned over to kiss his cheek._

"_I'm going to protect you too because you're mine." Ryou's voice was filled with determination._

~End of flashback~

"You were always reckless." Bakura commented and moved to sit next to Ryou.

"So were you." Ryou frowned a little and sat up to rest his chin on Bakura's shoulder.

"You were worse than me."

"Says the man who had to race some teen because your eyes met at a red light." Bakura wouldn't deny that, but in his defence the teen looked at him with a cocky confidence and he was more than happy to put the teen in his place.

"Would you just get dressed." He changed topics to the more important one, getting Ryou dressed and to the meeting. "Unless you're planning on going to the meeting in just a towel."

"You wouldn't let me go in a towel." Bakura had to fight the urge to roll his eyes because Ryou was right. "But I will get dressed if…"

"If?" Bakura had a feeling that once again Ryou would be getting his way, but it wasn't anything new.

"If you kiss me." Ryou had moved off Bakura's shoulder so it would be easier for Bakura to kiss him.

"Alright." Carefully brought his hands to Ryou's cheeks and pulled him close and quickly pecked Ryou's nose which caused the other to not only blush but his nose twitched as well. "There's your kiss, Ryou-sama."

"Cheater." Ryou huffed, but he was a man of his word, got off the bed and slowly got dressed, aside from the black dress pants with matching socks and shoes, he chose the lavender silk shirt Bakura had gotten him on their most recent anniversary, then a black jacket and finally a katana was tied to his waist, which was also a gift from Bakura on their third anniversary. Tying his hair back in a loose ponytail, he looked over to Bakura who was tying shoes and then looked to the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, the fun loving persona melted away and the mob boss persona took over. "Shall we?"

Bakura always marveled at how different Ryou looked when the mob boss persona took over, he seemed taller even though Bakura was taller by a few inches and the confidence that he radiated was intoxicating. "Yes Ryou-sama." He dipped his head in respect and opened the door. "The car will be waiting for us."

"Good. And Bakura," Looking up Bakura eyes met Ryou's "our activity from earlier is far from over."

"Of course Ryou-sama."

~/~

There was no beta for this one. I usually have one but this time I just wanted to put it out there. I might have someone look it over at a later time but otherwise I'm happy with it.

I love the idea of Yugi have a kuribo themed tie.

I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to add onto it let me know.

Can you guess where I got Ryou's last name from?


End file.
